Une virée dans le monde des humains
by Inoue972
Summary: Ben vous allez le découvrir en chemin


Ichigo x Renji x Byakuya yaoi

Renji prend quelques jours de congés pour se rendre au monde réel et va voir Urahara pour lui demander un corps d'emprunt dans son magasin .

Une fois Renji dans son corps il alla voir Ichigo ,mais pendant ce temps Byakuya a prend que celui-ci est parti et demande a ce qu'il a lui aussi prent quelques jours de congés pour ramener Renji dans la Soul Society .Une fois Renji arriver chez Ichigo, il est accueilli par Karin et Yuzu,

« -Bonjour !

-Salut,euh votre frère est là !

-Bien sûr ,entre fais chez toi ,Ichi ton ami est là !

-C'est qui ? Il à la voir .

-Surprise !

-Pour une surprise ce l'ai en tout cas .

-Quoi t'es pas content de me voir !

-Bien sûr tu ma manquer .

- Euh es que tu pourra m' héberger pendant quelques jours ?

-Ok ! pas de soucis .

-Par hasard tu n'a pas oublier quelque chose ?

-Quoi !

-Ca !

Il enroula sa langue très humide et froide contre celle d'Ichigo et le plaqua contre la porte , mais celui-ci le repoussa mais pas d'un geste brusque .

-Pas ici ,monte ma chambre et dépose ta valise et je te rejoins .

-Ne sois dur avec moi quand même !

Pendant ce temps arriver dans le magasin d' Urahara ,Byakuya demanda si Renji était passer chez lui celui-ci répondit :

-Oui il est aller chez Ichigo

-Quoi chez ce rouquin !

Arriver a son tour chez les Kurosaki il sonna et demanda où se trouve Ichigo Son père répondit

- Il est en haut avec son ami .

Puis il couru et ouvrit la porte de la chambre et vu Ichigo et Renji se rouler une pelle allongée sur le lit avec intensité. Ichigo et renji sont surpris que Kuchiki soit dans le monde réel.

-Il se retrouve que je suis venu te chercher pour une mission et je te retrouve dans le lit de se rouquin .

-Mais...

-Je te laisserai pas dans les bras de mec ,qu'es qu'il a de plus que moi !

Ichigo et Byakuya se battent. Renji tant de les séparer mais il est repoussé . Byakuya prend le dessus, mais Ichigo retourne la situation. Le père d'Ichigo intervient et les sépares .

-Que ce passe t 'il ?

-Dégage ,ça ne te regarde pas.

Après une longue discussion pendant le dîner , les trois garçon donna de faux prétexte histoire que ils se battaient pour se défouler et tout finie par ce calmer du moins pour l'instant .A peine que le père d'Ichigo tourne son dos ils recommença a se battent .

-Stop ,arrêter de vous battent pour moi si c'est ça moi je sors plus avec vous .

-Nooooon d'accord ont arrêtent de se battent .dirent-ils ensembles.

Renji reprit là où il s'était arrêtez avec Ichigo ,c'est à dire un bisou langoureux,Byakuya regarde avec impuissance et envie.

-Euh , Ichigo es-que je peux dormir chez toi .

-Ouais Byakuya mais combien de temps tu reste .

-Je vais partir peut-être en même temps que Renji.

-Ok,pas soucis.

-Où se trouve la douche ? Ichigo indique l'endroit ,puis retourna dans sa chambre Renji l' attend et le déshabille celui-ci transpire cela excite Renji puis l'embrassa

-Noooooon , tu me fais mal !

-Je le ferai avec délicatesse .

Puis le mordit l'oreille et Ichi fit un suçon a Renji ,celui-ci gémissait de plaisir .

-Euh excusez-moi Ichigo ,j'ai oublier de prendre mes vêtements chez Urahara es-que tu peut me passer des vêtements ,(il est torse nue enrouler d'une serviette autour de lui il est tout mouillé ).

Chapitre 2

Renji le regarde ,puis lui dit :

-Pas la peine de t'habiller , viens plutôt nous rejoindre au lit

-Désoler , mais j'ai pas l'habitude avec Ichi

-Fais, pas comme si t'es pas habituer puisque tu l'as déjà fait avec moi .

-Euh, quand !

-Mais ,oui tu dois te souvenir sur la plage de Karakura que les filles avaient réservé avec les faux hollows en forme de pastèques ,derrière les rochers .

-Je n'ai pas oublier ,c'est juste que je suis traumatisé .

-Hahaha ! Mais il me semble que tu as aimer.

-Je ne dirais pas que …...mais tu me faisait mal .

-Je serais plus doux cette fois-ci.

Il est retissant mais il les rejoins sur le lit, Renji retire la serviette autour de Byakuha puis l'embrassa tandis que Ichigo le caressa les tétons celui-ci gémissait de bonheur puis Rengi pénétra Byakuya et ce fut le tour de Ichigo mais cette fois-ci c'est Byakuya qui le pénétra

-Tu as progresser .

-C'est par rapport a Rengi il me disait que ne lui donnait pas de plaisir comparer a toi !

-Mais c'est vrai Ichi es un DIEU au lit , tu te souvient j'ai commander un nouveau lit et je marchait un drôle de manière parce qu'il avait cassé le lit et m'avait défoncer j'ai pris du plaisir en couchant avec lui .Et en plus a cause de lui qu'il y a eu l'apparition des hollows .

-Alors c'était a cause de lui et il y a peu être un risque de coucher avec lui .

-Mais non les gars pas de risque je me contrôle cet fois-ci .

Il prit un position assez complexe puis pris du plaisir mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa pression spirituel, un hollow est apparu mais ils s'enfichaient ils continuait a baisée comme des fous et plus il continuait plus il y avait des hollows .

-Il faut qu'on aille les tuer !

-Attend j'ai presque finie tu approche des 100 % d'excitation ,continuons !

Puis il se mirent …...


End file.
